SASUKE NO ES EL ÚLTIMO DEL CLAN UCHIHA
by Natsumi Haruno
Summary: Aunque todo daba a entender que Sasuke era el último del clan realmente no era así, en una aldea ya así una niña que no sabía por qué un día sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo , ella estaba sorprendida por lo acontecido, su madre no le revelaba la verdad del ¿porque? , pero al final le tuvo que confesar la verdad por lo que había ocurrido en aquella aldea...
1. Chapter 1

NOTA : Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Día por la Mañana**

?: Kasumi levántate!..Oh llegaras tarde a la academia ninja - tocando la puerta de una habitación

Kasumi: ya voy madre, me estoy alistando, bajo en un momento - decía la chica alistando su traje ninja.

Madre de Kasumi: Está bien, hija solo no te demores - lo decía retirándose a la cocina

La mama de Kasumi se dirigió a servir el desayuno, para Kasumi su madre era lo más importarte ya que no conocía a ningún familiar era muy raro para ella pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre la familia, su mama esquivaba el tema pero en aquella mañana posterior tarde todo cambiaria para ella.

Kasumi bajo de prisa, tomo algo del desayuno y directamente con mucha rapidez se dirigió a la academia ninja, Apenas puedo despedirse de su madre que está arreglando la casa.

Ella tenía 11 años apenas y se quería convertir en una gran kunoichi su madre le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ella no sabía por qué tenía todo ese instinto como si su destino fuera convertirse en ninja , ella desde muy pequeña sintió mucho gusto por todo lo que tratara de los ninjas.

Kasumi llego a la academia ninja aunque algo tarde

Sensei: kasumi llegas tarde - exclamo su sensei

Kasumi: lo siente...sensei es que me quedo arreglándome mucho - se ruborizo un poco

La apariencia de Kasumi era distinta a las demás personas de la aldea ella tenía el cabello negro y largo con unos reflejos morados en las puntas , su ropa consistía en una blusa larga como un vestido que le daba hasta las cadera de color palo rosa , por lo cual llevaba un short por debajo de color blanco y un cinturón negro encima de aquella blusa , sus zapatillas ninjas eran del mismo color que su cinturón, sus ojos eran de color negro los cuales contrataban con su piel blanca, Kasumi también poseía un cintillo en su frente el cual le gustaba mucho de color blanco.

La clase: rieron

?: Que escusa más ridícula...ja eres muy tonta - se escuchó una voz entre los estudiantes la cual así que Kasumi tomara reaccionara de inmediato por el dicho

Kasumi: no me provoques Nanir - enojándose al instante por el comentario

?: Pero... si tiene toda la razón - otra se escuchó entre los estudiantes

Kasumi: tu también Shuri...aah...

Sensei: silencio niñas. No es hora de discutir vamos a empezar con la clases

Todos: si sensei

Las clases transcurrieron, Nanir era la hija del jefe de la aldea y hacia lo que le daba la gana, en si ella le tenía odio a Kasumi porque los sensei la consideraban especial, Shuri era la mejor amiga de Nanir y claro que la apoyaría en todos sus maldades que le hacían pasar a Kasumi .

Kasumi llevaba unos años viviendo en la aldea ya que ella y su madre anteriormente vivían en un pueblo que tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir y la madre de Kasumi al ver que su hija se interesaba por ser una gran ninja decido mudarse con su hija a la Aldea del Aire para así también mejorar su viva ya que en aquel lugar no era tan bueno para formar a una ninja por eso no tenía muchos amigos , su madre la protegía mucho , de la academia a la casa no dejaba que se tardará en ningún lado si se tardaba la iba a buscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**(Excepto los que cree yop)**

**Capítulo 2**

**UNA TARDE DE NO OLVIDAR**

Al final de las clases Kasumi salió temprano y aprovecho para ir a visitar a un amigo que no había asistió a la academia ese realmente era su único amigo, Kasumi ya iba a llegar a la casa de su amigo cuando vio unos dulces que estaban vendiendo y los quiso comprar pero no tenía suficiente dinero, así que dejo empeñado sus libros por un rato para conseguir el dinero que le hacía falta para comprar los dulces.

Entre las casas se escuchaba a Nanir y Shuri

Shuri: Wow! Compra dulces..

Nanir: Vaya dejo empeñando sus libros mmm...para quien serán esos dulces?

Shuri: Pero es más que claro...

Nanir: Que? Que es claro... Shuri explícate?

Shuri: No ves donde se dirige...a la casa de Ihato

Ihato era de unos de los niños más lindo de la aldea podría decirse a su corta edad (12) las chicas ya lo miran como un prospecto y Nanir no era la excepción, además el Padre de Ihato era muy amigo del Papa de Nanir lo que suponía que Nanir e Ihato deberían estar juntos de por ley o eso pensaba Nanir

Nanir: claro!.. Que boba ya que se va a fijar en ella - Lo decía con un poco de celos

Shuri: estas celosa? - pregunto a su amiga

Nanir: no... no..Shuri... - negó rotundamente aunque por dentro sentía mucho celos - ya sé qué haremos para arruinarle el día - dijo muy contenta

Shuri: Que pensaste?

Nanir le conto su plan a Shuri para ponerlo en marcha

Shuri: no crees que te estás pasando ? - pregunto a su amiga un poco preocupada

Nanir: NO! Que estas con ella?!...o conmigo?!- exclamo muy enojada

Shuri: No...no yo siempre te apoyare - contesto un tanto nerviosa , el gran plan que elaboro Nanir les traería problemas pensó

Mientras tanto Kasumi se dirigía a la casa de Ihato al llegar Kasumi toco lo puerta

Kasumi: Hola...Ihato estas?.. Hola Ihato!...- repetía una y otra vez

Kasumi pensó en retirarse ya que nadie salía de aquella casa, con mucha tristeza comenzó a avanzar para irse a su casa pero no sin antes dar el último llamado pero al final nadie respondió entonces la tristeza aumento más y simplemente miro la funda de dulces que cargaba en sus manos, dio media vuelta para avanzar y entonces se tuvo inesperadamente al escuchar su nombre.

?: Kasumi...! Kasumi !...aquí estoy !

Kasumi al voltearse lo vio era nada más ni menos que su mejor amigo Ihato , el castaño de la academia , el chico que asía suspirar a las chicas sin querer , él era simplemente encantador ante la vista de todas, eso decían las chicas.

Kasumi por su parte también lo pensaba pero no tanto como para seguirlo o acosarlo como las demás lo asían, el simplemente no se percataba de aquello y eso molestaba a Kasumi ya que las chicas la ignoraban por ser amiga de Ihato.

Con lo amable que se portaba con todas, su cabello castaño combinaban con sus ojos color miel, su piel blanca le daba un semblante radiante y su sonrisa...esa sonrisa que daba Ihato hacia que el mundo de cualquiera fuera color de rosas. Sin darse cuenta Kasumi se sonrojo y más aún cuando él la miraba muy confundido.

Ihato: Kasumi...mmm... Te pasa algo? - pregunto al ver a su amiga roja - parece que tienes fiebre - dijo preocupado

Kasumi: Ah...No! - negó para luego llevar sus manos a sus mejillas - Ihato pensé que no estabas? - pregunto un poco nerviosa

Ihato: No... No digas eso claro que estaba - contesto el castaño - solo es que me encontraba durmiendo y te escuche en... mi sueño y me levante.. - dijo apenado

Kasumi: Se nota por tu cabello todo alborotado - le señalo a su amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ihato: aaaah...no mi cabello! mmm...tienes razón...esta hecho un desastre - rascándose la cabeza y sintiéndose mas apenado - ...Bueno dime...como así por acá? - Ihato le sorprendió que ella viniera porque él sabía que su mama no la dejaba salir.

Kasumi: Bu...Bueno salimos temprano de la academia y decidí visitarte, además te traje dulces...bueno pero si te molesto me voy - dijo mirando a otro lado sintiendo como su sonrojeo volvía a sus mejilla

Ihato: No...no quise decir eso lo...lo siento - dijo disculpándose - mmm...me trajiste dulces que bien y los apuntes...

Kasumi recordó que dejo empeñados sus libros por los dulces, hay se encontraban los apuntes que olvido de sacarlos.

Kasumi: Bueno los olvide en casa...tu no te conformas ¿verdad?... quieres todo! - dijo enojada.

Ihato: Bueno...bueno... tranquila no te enojes, vamos a comer los dulces juntos - sugirió a la vez que sonreía

Kasumi : ...si me gustaría

Los dos conversaron y conversaron al mismo tiempo que comían los dulces, hasta que Kasumi se dio cuenta que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultar , había pasado toda la tarde con Ihato sin darse cuenta , así que seguramente al llegar a casa recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de su mama pensó muy nervosa.

Kasumi: Ihato ya me tengo que ir... lo siento ya es muy tarde - dijo muy preocupada

Ihato: Kasumi te acompaño

Kasumi: No es necesario mañana nos vemos - negó, no quería que su madre se enojara al verla con Ihato y sobre todo culpar a Ihato por llegar tarde.

Ihato: Estas segura?...No quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto preocupado

Kasumi: No..no..Gracias de todos modos

Ihato : Bueno , gracias por venir a visitarme - agradeció

Kasumi : De nada...me gusto pasar la tarde contigo - sonrió

Ihato se sorprendió esa sonrisa que le que le dedico Kasumi era muy distintas a las que compartía con él o a las que el conocía, Ihato era un experto en descifrar el significado de las sonrías por naturaleza él sabía que era lo que la persona expresaba sin la necesidad de proponérselo con tan solo sonreír.

Kasumi le sonreía de una manera tan radiante la cual dejaría impresionado a cualquiera, pero más allá de eso, se escondía una mezcla de nostalgia en su interior, esa sonrisa no era de una simple despedida, esa sonrisa era un adiós.

**Comentarios de la Autora :**

kiome17 ….. Arigato por comentar !

**Comentario , Sugerencias , Recomendaciones.**

**Sayonara ! **^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**(Excepto los que cree yop)**

**Capítulo 3**

**YA BASTA DE HUMILLACION**

Kasumi ya se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea después de haberse despedido de Ihato , todo se notaba tranquilo a su alrededor pero de repente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse al parecer se avecinaba una tormento pensó , así que apresuro su marcha de repente recordó que algo le faltaba.

Kasumi: Los libros...si no los llevo...mi mama me regañara más - comento para sí misma ya que esos libros eran de la academia donde demostraban los jutsu que provenían de cada aldea oculta y su madre abrí hecho muchos sacrificios para conseguirlos.

Continuo caminando de forma apresurada no sin antes percatarse que podía tomar un atajo para llegar a la tienda de dulces y recoger sus libros de una vez , pero no sin antes percatarse de que tuviera el dinero que le hacía faltaba para que se los devolvieran , justo una anciana que vivía cerca de la casa de Ihato se le había acercado para darle el dinero suficiente para poder pagar los dulces , gracias a un favor que le había hecho el otro día. Ella no le quería aceptar pero la anciana había insistido tanto que logro que Kasumi cogiera el dinero, ahora ella se lo agradecía.

De un comento a otro ya se encontraba en medio de aquel atajo pero no pudo seguir ya que dos personas interpusieron su marcha.

Kasumi: Nanir , Shuri ...que estan haciendo aquí? - pregunto enoja, ya era tarde

Nanir: Sabes la aldea es libre - comento sin interés en la pregunta

Shuri: Si tenemos derecho a estar donde queramos - agrego la compañera de Nanir

Kasumi: No tengo tiempo para esto - dijo pasando alado de ellas no quería perder su más tiempo , tenía que apresurarse ya que al parecer en cualquier momento la tormenta se desataría.

Nanir : CLARO! No tienes tiempo para hablar con tus amigas, pero si para ir a visitar a Ihato Nooo?... - reclamo, a sus espaldas

Kasumi : En primer lugar ustedes no son mis amigas - respondió enojada y se voltio para mirar a Nanir - Y...Como... es...que...? - sus palabras quedaron en su boca sus ojos estaba asombrada por lo que Shuri cargaba en sus manos

Shuri: Adivina que es esto? - dijo en son de burla

Kasumi: Mis..mis..libros...p-pero..cómo? - dijo tratando de coordinar las palabras del asombro

Nanir : Claro fue fácil tomar los libros ...pero bueno adivina que voy hacer con ellos...Shuri dámelos... - respondió con malicia y simplemente llamo a su compañera para que se los diera

Kasumi : No! Eso... no...no te atreverías - exclamo asustada , esos libros eran muy importante no solo por los jutsu sino que le permitiría graduarse de la academia ya que era un requisito obligatorio sobre todo poder de una vez convertirse en Kunoichi.

Shuri: Estas segura, Nanir ? - pregunto a su compañera, ella sabía lo importante que eran

Nanir: PASAMELOS! - exclamo muy alterada a su compañera al percatarse que no se los daba decidió quitárselos de las manos.

El cielo hizo un estruendo muy fuerte , esto era el inicio de la tormenta rápidamente comenzó a llover a cantaros los cuales al cabo de unos minutos formaron charcos por todo la aldea y en donde se encontraban las tres chicas , no era la excepción justo al lado derecho de Nanir había uno muy grande así que sonrió , perfecto pensó y arrojo los libros sin ningún remordimiento.

Kasumi : NO...Noooo!...Que haces estás loca?! - grito muy preocupa y sin más corrió para cogerlos sin pensar en nadie pero Nanir se interpone en su camino haciendo una posición de manos rapidamente y de repente Kasumi sale disparada unos metros.

Kasumi sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, uso un jutsu de aire llamado "Golpe de Viento" recordó que el sensei les había explica sobre esta técnica , el jutsu la había dejado más que adolorida lo cual asía que no pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie , se encontraba arrodillada a unos metros de Nanir y Shuri .

Shuri : N-Nanir creo que ya es suficiente - dijo nervioso a su compañera ya que sabía lo que podría venir a continuación , Kasumi no era de las personas que se rinden ella era muy perseverante y poseía un buen control de chakra en cualquier momento esto se convertiría en el campo de batalla pensó.

Nanir : No..callate ! Voy a vengarme.. la chica especial, ella no tiene nada de especial mira es solo una más ! - grito recordando todas las veces que sus senseis alababan a Kasumi por sus cualidades únicas y ella quedaba en segundo lugar desde que Kasumi llego a la aldea.

Los libros seguían en el charco mientras llovía con mayor intensidad, Kasumi enfoco su mirada en ellos estaban muy estropeados por la lluvia se sintió triste por todo lo que había pasado, los comentarios de Nanir no le importaron de lo más mínimo que diga lo que quiera pensó. Pero ahora sabía por qué la trataban mal sobre todo Nanir sentía ¿celos? De que fuera mejor ante los ojos de los senseis y que estos alaben sus habilidades en frente de ella y sobre todo fuera amiga Ihato.

Volvía a enfocar su atención en sus libro los cuales Nanir piso , se sintió peor que antes recordó que su madre le había dicho que los cuidara bien y los sacrificios que había hecho para conseguirlos había conseguido trabajar en el departamento medio de la aldea , por lo que hacía turnos dobles sin descanso y eso era un sacrificio que Kasumi consideraba mucho , sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas las cuales caían por sus mejillas y posteriormente se mezclaba con la lluvia la cual parecía no cesar.

Nanir : Mira Shuri...la chica especial llorando... y porque lloras? , tu estúpida madre te comprara otros con lo especial que eres. - dijo riendo con burla

Kasumi sintió como su chakra recorría por todo su cuerpo con mucha fuerza , además sentía mucho enojo por los comentarios de Nanir la cual solo reía como si se tratara de una escena cómica todo lo que estaba sucediendo , en ese momento a Kasumi le podían decir de todo pero de su madre ni que la mencionen en su estúpidas conversación pensó , se levantó con toda la fuerza que sentía recorrer su cuerpo , dio un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos , podía sentir la lluvia caer con más fuerza por todo su rostro , se siente bien pensó pero de inmediato desecho ese pensamiento tenía que centrarse en una cosa , callar a Nanir.

Nanir : Vamos Kasumi..mmm..Que te parece si tenemos un entrenamiento ninja?...tranquila no te voy a golpear esta vez tan fuerte - dijo sacarticamente

Kasumi: Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso...ya me canse de tus humillaciones, pero que hables ...de...MI MADRE !... - exclamo, abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente y enfocando su mirada de enojo asía Nanir

La cual al ver los ojos de Kasumi sintió miedo , sus ojos no eran normales para ser más específico su tonalidad había cambiado paso de ser un negro como la noche a un rojo intenso definitivamente no comprendió como alguien podía cambiar la tonalidad de ojos en un parde minutos.

No era la primera vez que Kasumi demostraba ese particular cambio ...

**Flash Back**

El particular cambio ocurrió en su antiguo pueblo en donde vivía con su madre , ella era niña de apenas 5 años jugaba con los demás niños de su edad después de terminar el juego regreso a su casa y vio al dueño de la casa la cual era alquila intentando golpear a su madre por cuestiones de dinero ya que no había pagado el alquiler completo de la casa que rentaban escucho eso al acercarse, Kasumi comenzó a enojarse demasiado y sus ojos repentinamente cambiaron de tonalidad lo cual hizo que el dueño de la casa al ver a la niña se fuera no sin antes decir que tenían que irse , después que el hombre se fue su Madre se acercó a ella para a abrazarla .

Madre de Kasumi: Hija ... hija ... Kasumi para favorecer despierta

Ingresos: Mama ... que ocurrio ..

Madre de kasumi: Pues te desmallaste me diste un susto - dijo sonriendo y volviéndola a abrazar

Kasumi: Mama viste mis ojos estaban de color rojo...

Kasumi aseguraba que su color de ojos cambió ya que puedo ver su reflejo en la ventana de su casa.

Madre de kasumi : No hija...quizás fue tu imaginación...tranquila...

En ese momento su madre sabía que Kasumi heredo lo que ella más temía.

**Fin Negro**

Nanir: Tus ojos están roj...rojos...como es posible?...

Kasumi: Eso es lo que menos te debe preocupar...

Kasumi comenzó a atacar con mucha fuerza a Nanir, mientras ella asía lo posible por defenderse , Shuri miraba como los golpes iban por parte de Kasumi mientras su amiga trataba de evitarlos, Shuri sin poder moverse por el miedo , reacciono al instante que el cielo volvió a sacar otro estruendo y tomo la decisión de llamar al jefe de la aldea y a su sensei, Nanir hizo un movimiento para salir de los golpes que le estaba ocasionando con más fuerza Kasumi , Nanir al instante lanzo un jutsu de aire más fuerte y Kasumi lo esquivo sin ningún problema podía predecir sus movimientos en cuestión de segundos, en ese instante Kasumi contra-ataco con un jutsu de fuego y Nanir se vio perdida pero en un instante fue rescatada por su sensei. El sensei al ver a Kasumi solo él sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sensei : Nanir ..Tuviste que ver con esto verdad? - pregunto enojado a su alumna, ya que él sabía que Kasumi era una persona tranquila mientras nadie la molestara.

Nanir : yo.. - fue interrumpida

Jefe de la Aldea: Hija... Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado, al ver el estado en que estaba su hija

Nanir: Padre!...estoy bien - respondió respirando agitaba por la cansada batalla

Jefe de la Aldea: Que dices?! Estas mal... - cuestiono a su hija - Enciérrenla...!...Kasumi no debe estar aquí - ordeno a sus ninjas los cuales habían llegado por con el

Sensei: Como?...pero es Kasumi ?... - cuestiono al Jefe de la Aldea, ya que el sensei era el mismo quien daba clases en la academia por eso dudaba en hacer lo que decía el Jefe de la Aldea

Jefe de la Aldea: Nooo... Ella desde hoy se debe marchar de la ALDEA! Yo le dije a Yuri que esta niña tarde o temprano iba a dar problemas - respondió muy enojado asía su ninja (Yuri-Madre de kasumi)

Sensei: De usted no espera esas palabras - comento decepcionado

Jefe de Aldea: No me importa, quiero que la lleves donde Yuri y le digas que Kasumi debe irse o sino la encerrare! - ordeno a su ninja

Kasumi estaba un poco agitaba por la batalla con Nanir , sus sentido estaban alerta en todo momento por si alguno de los ninjas se le acercaban lo cual sucedió, sintió una presencia cercarse a sus espalda y ella lanzo una patada muy fuerte asía aquel individuo el cual desgraciadamente era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar ahí...

?: aaaaahuuuu...Kas...Kasumi - dijo la persona que fue golpeada por ella , se sintió aturdido y sobre todo confundió porque había recibido ese golpe , nunca se lo espero de ella pensó

Kasumi: Ih-Ihato...Nooo!...perdome..lo...lo siento - se disculpó no quiso lastimar a su amigo , creía que era un ninja que la iba a atacar

Ihato había llegado en el momento que comenzó la batalla , el había sintió un mal presentimiento cuando Kasumi dejo su casa así que decidió ir a buscarla , no entendió el porqué de aquella batalla pero su presentimiento era el indicado , al ver a Shuri le pregunto que había ocurrido , ella le conto todo lo que pudo antes de irse a buscar a su Sensei y al Jefe de la Aldea , entonces el llego a la conclusión que si entregaba los libros a Kasumi , ella se tranquilizaría pensó, tomo la decisión de buscarlos y los encontró en aquel charco en donde los había dejado Nanir , los recogió tratando de limpiarlos un poco el sabio lo importante que eran para Kasumi. Así que se acercó sigilosamente asía ella y fue entonces cuando recibió la patada por parte de ella.

Kasumi enfoco su mirada sobre Ihato , ella se percató de que alado de su amigo estaban sus libros como era posible?...Se preguntó , su mente busco la respuesta por si sola... él se acercó a ella para entregárselos y lo recibí así se culpó , sintió como sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas de culpa y preocupación por lo que le había hecho a su amigo el único que confiaba en ella , su mundo se estaba desmoronaba en cuestión de minutos.

Jefe de la Aldea: Si ven es peligrosa - exclamo a todo pulmón

Todos los presentes no solo eran los ninjas de la aldea ahora todas las personas que vivían en aquella aldea se encontraba ahí, mirando a Kasumi con asombro por lo que había hecho.

Sensei: Kasumi viene conmigo. No eres de los daños .. Fri .. - calmadamente DIJO, acercándose la ella de manera segura

Kasumi vio a su alrededor como las personas murmuraba cosas como "¿Viste sus ojos?" , "No debemos acércanos" , "No mandare a mi hijo a la academia si esta ella" , "Tenemos que tener cuidado" , "Viste lo que le hizo a Ihato" , "Eso le pasa por confiar en desconocidas" , los ninjas se ponían a la defensiva cuando ella los miraba , como si esperaban a que ella los atacase , las palabras que menciono el padre de Nanir le retumbaron en la cabeza peligrosa? , ella no era así , de verdad pensaban que ella era peligrosa? , miro así una casa que tenía las ventanas rotas se acercó así ella , todo los presente la siguieron con la mirada , Kasumi enfoco su mirada asía aquel espejo que se encontraba dentro de esa casa para ver si aspecto , se miró muy detalladamente , se encontraba con la ropa mojada , la cual está sucia por el barro que se había formado en aquel lugar, su cabello se encontraba alborotado noto que había perdido su cintillo blanco por eso se formó una especie de cerquillo en su frente , su rostro demostraba un aspecto cansado , sus están rojos no solo por las lágrimas que caían de ellos , sino por aquel cambio de tonalidad particular que dada rojo intenso o también llamado carmesí.

Se enojó con sigo misma porque ella tenía ese carmesí en sus ojos , la única persona que podía responder su pregunta no se encontraba ahí , así que con su gran velocidad esquivo a los ninjas y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la única persona que podía responder a todo esto , esperaba que no la decepcionara.

**Comentarios de la autora**

kiome17

Misaki Uchiha uzumaki

Arigato por los comentarios pues no descarto la posibilidad de que Kasumi se encuentre con el equipo 7, pues Kasumi tiene algo de la personalidad de Sakura , pero no son la misma persona .

Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendación. ( natsumiharuno) twitter

Sayonara! ... ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Excepto los que yo cree)**

**Capítulo 4**

**LA VERDAD**

Kasumi se encontraba saltando por los tejados de las casas de aquella aldea , la tormenta aun seguía las gotas de lluvias caían por todo su cuerpo , el viento pegaba fuertemente en su rostro pero esto no la detendría , necesitaba respuestas y no esperaría mas para aquello , así que apresuro su marcha , su velocidad aumento por un flujo de chakra constante que apareció de repente , sintió como aquel chakra le recorría todo el cuerpo , sus sentidos se agudizaron de una manera tal que juro que podía ver todo a su alrededor moverse en cámara lenta .

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, llego a su destino, se detuvo y tomo un respiro por el ritmo agotador que llevaba se encamino con pasos firmes pero tranquilos asía la puerta de su casa. Al entrar se percató que no se encontraba nadie ya que las luces de la casa en su interior se encontraban apagadas. Encendió las luces y subió a su habitación la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso, su mente se encontraba muy aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La única persona que podía responder sus dudas no se encontraba ahí , decido buscar su maleta y empacar sus cosas , después de lo que había hecho , no se podía quedar en la aldea , dejar el lugar en donde se había sentido bien después de tanto tiempo la lleno de tristeza , aunque en verdad no lo extrañaría del todo , pero había alguien en esa aldea que si extrañaría demasiado... Ihato dijo en un susurro dejando la última prenda que guardaba en su maleta, el simple hecho de recordar lo que le hizo a él, provoco que Kasumi se sienta peor.

Se escuchó nuevamente un fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo , Kasumi se acercó asía la ventana de su habitación , debería huir ahora pensó , ya había alistado todo y simplemente no se movía , fijo su mirada asía uno de los espejos que tenía en habitación y vio que sus ojos volvieron a ser negro , Kasumi sabía que no podía irse sin antes obtener respuestas , bajo las escales con su maleta y escucho unos ruidos provenientes de las cocina asi que decidió ver de que trataba.

Sensei: Yuri...ya no pudiste guardar el secreto sobre Kasumi - comento preocupado

Madre de Kasumi: Lo sé , solo lamento no habérselo dicho antes...ahora me siento tan culpable...donde estará mi pequeña ? - dijo muy triste mirando a la nada

Kasumi quedo estática al escuchar a su sensei hablar acerca de un secreto , ella simplemente no podía entender aquello , porque su madre le guardaba un secreto a ella , Kasumi confiaba en su madre , no podía seguir escuchando más así que salió de su escondite y decidió enfrentarla , solo esperaba que aquel secreto que le dijese o las respuestas que ella necesitaba escuchar , no fueran tan hirientes pensó.

Kasumi : Madre...aquí estoy - dijo mirando a su madre , la cual quedo sorprendida al ver a su hija toda mojada y con maleta en mano - Quiero que me digas la verdad ? , por favor - pidió seriamente

Madre de Kasumi: ..Kas...Kasumi...hija - dijo con lágrimas - Es-Estas bien ? - pregunto acercándose a ella.

Kasumi: No...No te acerques a mí ! - dijo enojada - Cual es ese secreto que decía mi sensei ? - pregunto seriamente

El sensei al ver la discusión que se estaba formando entre madre e hija decidió retirarse , para dejar que hablen a solas.

Madre de Kasumi: Te contare...pero si no te dije nada , fue para protegerte ... - suspiro para tratar de calmarse , tendría que buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle , siempre pensó en aquel momento , sabía que ese día llegaría , pero nunca pensó que fuera en aquellas circunstancias , coloco sus manos en su rostro para secar sus lágrimas y comenzó.

Yo tenía una amiga que se llamaba Nya ella pertenecía al Clan Uchiha , fue considerado como uno de los clanes más poderosos perteneciente a la Aldea de la Hoja...pero hace un parde años le sucedió algo terrible a ese clan...

Kasumi: Que les ocurrió ? - pregunto curiosa

Madre de Kasumi: Ellos fueron asesinados... - dijo tristemente

Kasumi: Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo... - comento muy enojada , no entendía por que le hablaba de un clan que ya no existía , además no le interesaba lo mas mínimo en saber de ellos. Solo queria su verdad , sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

Madre de Kasumi: Bueno tiene que ver mucho , mi amiga se casó y tuvo una bebe antes de que asesinaran a todo el clan incluyéndola a Nya... - suspiro - ella escucho los rumores de que alguien asesinaría al Clan por temor que le pase algo a su hija unos años antes de lo ocurrido ella me envío a su pequeña bebe...yo la crie como si fuera mi hija.. - dijo finalmente mirando a Kasumi con ternura

Kasumi : E-Eso quiere decir...Que yo...yo...? - trato de pronunciar más palabras , pero simplemente se habían quedado en su garganta

Madre de Kasumi: Si...tu eres esa bebe hermosa que llego aquel día... - decía entre lágrimas - no eres mi hija de sangre...pero te crie como si lo fueras...y... - no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el sensei , el cual llego preocupado

Sensei : Yuri !...Kasumi ! , viene los aldeanos al parecer están molestos por lo ocurrido y no son solo ellos , el Jefe de la aldea ordeno a los ninjas que vengan por ti - decía mientras miraba a Kasumi - deben marcharse - dijo seriamente

Madre de Kasumi: Esta bien...deja arreglar algo para irme con mi hija - dijo nerviosa

Sensei : Asegúrense de ir lo más lejos posible , para que no las encuentren , yo los distraeré...mientras tanto apresúrense - dijo mientras se dirigió asía la puerta de la entrada de la casa

Kasumi: NO!...Mad..digo... Sra. Yuri...Usted no ira conmigo...yo me marchare sola... - dijo enojada

Sra Yuri: Hija..Nooo! No te dejare sola...no vas a irte sin mi - decía desesperada mientras trataba de acercase a ella

Kasumi : Nooo! Usted ya no es nada para mí !... - grito - Ya no la necesito, no confió en usted por haberme ocultado la verdad - dijo tristemente se sentía decepcionada , como podía ser que la única persona en quien confiaba tanto , le ocultaría algo tan grande.

Sra Yuri: ...Hija.. lo hice por tu bien por..por.. favor - sus ojos comenzaron llenarse de lagrimas

Kasumi : Solo...no me diga...hija , se lo pido..- dijo entre cortado, ya no podía seguir viéndola , simplemente era ver a una desconocida nada más.

Sra Yuri: Kasumi tu trajiste mucha...alegría a mi vida...te quiero...no lo olvides...yo sabía que este día llegaría , tu siempre serás mi hija. Pase lo que pase , si - decía mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

Kasumi : ...Sra...Yuri...no lo olvidare - dijo sin mirarla

Sra Yuri : Kasumi...Antes que te vayas toma esta caja - dijo mostrándole una caja de madera de tamaño medio , la cual había sacado de una de las repisa de la cocina

Kasumi : Que tiene adentro ? - pregunto enfocando su mirada en aquella caja

Sra Yuri : Tómala , tranquila no es nada malo - dijo extendiéndosela a Kasumi , la cual la miro y simplemente sin saber porque la tomo - No se qué tendrá...es de Nya tu verdadera madre , lo preparo para ti... - dijo sonriendo tristemente

Kasumi guardo la caja en su maleta en silencio , si era de su verdadera madre , debería ser importante para su madre se la allá entregado a Yuri y ella a su vez la allá guardado con tanto cuidado ya que esa caja parecía recién hecha , Kasumi sabia en el fondo que está siendo injusta con Yuri , pero no podía verla como a una madre ya no más , por eso la había llamado Sra. Yuri , su confianza se había ido , unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras acomodaba su maleta en su espalda , su mirada se enfocó en la que alguna vez creyó que había sido su madre hasta ese instante.

En ese instante se escucharon los gritos de los aldeanos pidiendo que Kasumi salga , esta a su vez miro preocupada asía la puerta ya que ahí se encontraba su sensei , el cual les decía a los aldeanos que se calmaron , no tardaran en llegar pensó , haciendo referencia a los ninjas los cuales se encontraban a pocos metros de su casa.

Enfoco su mirada asía una parte de su casa y se voltio de espalda a su madre

Kasumi : G-Gracias...por todo...Sra...Yuri.. madre... - dijo en apenas un susurro

Madre de Kasumi: Hija...Nooo...!

Todo se nublo , una bomba de humo había explotado dentro de la casa , a la vez que habían llegado varios ninjas , los cuales dispersaron el humo a su llegada , comenzaron a observar la casa y uno de ellos se percató de algo y así como vinieron desaparecieron , Yuri miro asía todos lados buscando a Kasumi pero no la encontró , miro asía una de las ventanas la cual estaba rota , una gran tristeza invadió su rostro , no se necesitaba ser sabio para saber que por aquella ventana Kasumi, se había ido.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Sumimasen!**

**Siento la demora , digamos que me di auto-vacaciones pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?.**

**Sobre las vacaciones es verdad , ya que Gracias a Dios pase un semestre mas , así que 7mo semestre allá voy ! ^.^**

**Arigato a todos !**

**Los que leen.**

**Los que siguen.**

**Los que les gusta.**

**Los que no les gusta.**

**En fin Arigato a todos !**

**Comentarios , Sugerencias , Recomendación ! ( natsumiharuno) twitter , aquí también me pueden escribir o estar al tanto de mis publicaciones , si gustan. **

**Cuidensen!**

**Sayonara !... ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Excepto los que yo cree)**

**Capítulo 5**

**EL VIAJE SIN RUMBO**

Kasumi se encontraba en la rama de un árbol tratando de controlar su respiración por lo agitada que había sido la noche , no había sido fácil despistar a los ninjas que la seguían , aquellos ninjas la habían seguido sin descansar toda la noche , por su parte Kasumi habia estado saltando entre las ramas de los arboles tratando de alejarse lo más que podía , era inútil perderlos de vista , su velocidad comenzó a disminuir considerablemente , a la vez que el cansancio se asía más notorio en su cuerpo , se dio cuenta que estaba perdida a no ser que se le ocurriese algo .

**Flash Back **

Sensei: Bien, es todo por hoy - se dirigió asía sus estudiantes, los cuales habían corrido asía la salida del aula, excepto por una pelinegra

Kasumi: Sensei , tengo una duda - dijo muy pensativa

Sensei: mm...Dime Kasumi - decía mientras guardaba los pergaminos que había utilizado en clase

Kasumi: Bueno , vera ... como puedo realizar un clon que pueda estar a una distancia considerable ? - pregunto curiosamente

Sensei: Ok , Los clones son replicar de nosotros , los cuales poseen pequeñas proporciones de chakra , estas proporciones les permiten moverse y realizar los jutsus que deseas , si lo que quieres es mantener a un clon a gran distancia de ti , sin que desaparezca - dijo haciendo una pausa mirando como Kasumi se le iluminaban los ojos

Kasumi: Si , Sensei , eso quiero - dijo emocionada

Sensei: Necesitaras trabajo duro - dijo sonriendo a Kasumi , la cual se enojó a la vez que se sonrojo

Kasumi: Sensei , eso ya lo sé , pero si alguna vez necesito hacer eso - comento preocupada

Sensei : Kasumi , eso aprenderás más adelante , además no creo que no lo necesites - decía mientras caminaba asía la salida de la academia , miro de reojo a Kasumi la cual se había quedado pensativa - Todo está en la red de chakra - dijo finalmente el sensei desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Kasumi: mmm... Red de chakra ?! - dijo confundida

**Fin Flash Back**

Kasumi: Lo tengo - dijo sonriendo a la vez que se detenía entre unos arbustos , con todo el chakra que le quedaba hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos las cuales hicieron que apareciera un clon idéntico a ella , este clon salió al encuentro de los ninjas que se encontraban cerca de los arbustos , llamando su atención , el clon al percatarse que los ninjas la habían visto salió corriendo alejando a los ninjas de Kasumi.

Había sido tan difícil mantener al clon a una gran distancia lejos de ella , pero al final logro escapar , todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin las enseñanzas de su sensei , ahora pensando bien seria uno de las personas que también extrañaría se dijo así misma.

La tormenta ya había pasado dejando a Kasumi con su cuerpo lleno de barro al igual que su ropa , la cual seguía mojada por la lluvia que por el momento se había transformado en una pequeña garua , no había tenido tiempo de buscar un lugar a donde pasar la noche gracias a los ninjas , había estado prácticamente toda la noche en vela no solo por ellos , pensando que quizás el clon no había sido suficiente para que desistieran en buscarla , había otra razón la cual no dejaba que conciliara el sueño , ¿porque la perseguían?, sabia que la batalla con Nanir estuvo mal , pero no era un delito tan grave como para que la encarcelen o ¿si? , desecho esos pensamientos dejándolos en segundo plano.

Ahora necesitaba descansar por eso se encontraba en el árbol, su chakra estaba en cero por el jutsu, su sensei tenía razón trabajo duro era lo que necesitaba, mantener ese flujo de chakra constante había sido casi una suerte de que el clon llegara tan lejos con los ninjas, sonrió nuevamente en serio extrañaría a su sensei.

Trato de moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor en el árbol , cerró los ojos para sentir un mejor confort pero un sonido la alarmo , levanto levemente su mirada para observar aquello que provocaba el sonido , suspiro relajándose nuevamente , cerca de ella estaba un nido en donde se encontraban 2 polluelos los cuales eran los culpables de aquel sonido , observo como la mama daba de comer a sus polluelos , el rosto de Kasumi se entristeció por tal acto , ya no tenía una familia , a la mujer que había llamado madre durante varios años le había mentido causándole un profundo dolor en su corazón , por lo cual , solo podía verla como una extraña , por otro lado , la mujer que era su verdadera madre la había perdido , simplemente se encontraba sola , unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro , las cuales se limpió rápidamente tenía que seguir no habría tiempo para lamentar , miro asía el cielo el cual daba señales de que pronto amanecería , debería buscar un sitio que le permitiese descansar mejor , hasta recuperar su chakra , pensó.

Después de mirar asía todos lados , bajo de la rama con mucho cuidado de no caer , al topar el suelo recordó que una posaba se había construido para los viajeros , a las afueras de su ex-aldea , así que con mucha cautela se dirigió asía aquel lugar , en el transcurso de su camino , sus pensamientos simplemente no la dejaban tranquila , los recuerdos de haber tenido un hogar , compañeros y amigos , hacía que su corazón lata fuertemente y de momento perder todo , en parte oprimía su corazón , como sería su vida de ahora en adelante? , se preguntó , llevaría un viaje sin rumbo por el resto de su vida ?, el simple hecho de pensarlo no la convenio del todo , no pertenecer a ningún lugar la podía convertir en un ninja perverso y eso era lo que menos quería.

Si darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada de la posada , antes de entrar reviso su maleta , para aseguro de tener dinero suficiente para quedarse en aquella posada por algunos días.

Kasumi: Buenos Días , quiero una habitación

Posadero: No eres demasiado pequeña para pedir una ? - cuestiono el dueño, el cual tenía un aspecto de un hombre que sobrepasaba los 60 años

Kasumi : No , si el dinero le preocupa , tengo lo suficiente para la habitación - respondió segura

Posadero: Esta bien, muchacha aquí tienes la llave , pero antes no olvides de pasar por el comedor para que desayunes , mira el horario del almuerzo y la cena , si - dijo sonriente el dueño del lugar

Kasumi: Gracias

Kasumi subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que le había asigno el posadero , por el momento su apetito no había llegado ,así que decidió no pasar por el comedor , no culpaba a su cuerpo de no tener ánimos de desayunar ya que tenía que enfrentar cosas más importantes , al ingresar a la habitación observo que era de aspecto sencilla , una cama se situaba del lado derecho de la habitación , la cual tenía sobre esta sabanas de color crema , a un costado de la cama se encontraba una cómoda con una lámpara de noche y un reloj sobre ella , siguió observando el lugar encontrándose con una puerta por la cual dedujo que sería el cuarto de baño , por otro lado la habitación poseía una ventana la cual estaba cubierta por cortinas , es confortable pensó , dejo su maleta caer sobre la cama mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño , necesitaba relajarse era lo único que pensaba.

Después de ducharse, Kasumi se puso una pijama la cual consistía en un short negro una blusa de mangas largas de color palo-rosa , se disponía a dormir ya que su apetito no había llegado aún , observo el reloj que se encontraba cerca de la cama , el cual daban las 8am , se hecho boca abajo sobre la cama dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

5 de tarde daba el reloj que se encontraba en la cómoda , Kasumi aun seguía dormida , el cansancio que tenía era tanto que ni si quiera había bajado a almorzar , el dueño de la posada se dio cuenta que aquella niña no bajo a desayunar y mucho menos a almorzar , así que envío a una de las sirvientes para que le lleve ambas comidas.

Al poco tiempo Kasumi escucho varios golpes en su puerta los cuales hicieron que se levantara de mala gana a la vez que se sentaba en la cama , bostezo un poco y puso su atención asía quien tocaba su puerta.

Sirvienta: Muchacha puedo pasar, soy la Sirvienta - decía mientras tocaba la puerta

Kasumi : Si , pase - dijo somnolienta

Sirvienta: Tome, le traigo el desayuno y el almuerzo - dijo mostrando le charola

Kasumi: Gracias - decía mientras tomo la charola, dejándola sobre la cama

La sirvienta miro curiosamente a Kasumi , se notaba distraída , tan joven y con esa mirada perdida , pensó la sirvienta , miro asía el canasto de ropa sucia y vio que tenía ropa , así que lo tomo para dejarlo en la lavandería pero antes de salir , miro nuevamente a Kasumi

Sirviente: Te sucede algo? - pregunto curiosa

Kasumi : No , gracias - dijo sin emoción , comenzando a comer un poco

La sirvienta se retiró sin decir nada pero con algo de duda , Kasumi no tenía ánimos de escuchar a nadie , ni mucho menos hablar con una desconocida , había pensado que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo había sido un sueño , y luego cuando la chica toco la puerta , la realidad le pego en la cara , volvió a preguntarse si estaba encaminada asía un viaje sin rumbo , debería decidir dejar el pasado atrás , sería lo mejor , o , solo conseguiría que la atormentaría por siempre.

No sabía qué decisión tomar porque no había ninguna , su pasado en la Aldea del Aire era lo único que tenía , Kasumi la chica de la aldea del aire perseguida por ninjas por un crimen que no había hecho , se definió en aquel momento pero de pronto , algo en su mente retumbo , dejo de comer por un momento y busco su maleta la cual se encontraba en el piso , no se sorprendió ya que sabía que posiblemente ella mismo la tumbo asía el piso , Kasumi no era de las personas que como se acuestan ,se levantan en la misma posición.

Coloco su maleta nuevamente en la cama y la abrió lentamente , observo aquella caja que se situaba dentro de ella , en la noche que se fue de su ex-aldea no se percató que aquella caja poseía un símbolo en tapa , era raro nunca lo había visto , aquel símbolo tenía la forma de un abanico , de color blanco en la parte inferior y rojo en la parte superior , con su dedo índice toco unas letras grabadas en aquella caja , las cuales se encontraban en ambos extremos de la tapa en forma vertical , dejando al abanico en el centro.

Kasumi: UCHIHA...

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Publicando al fin... Espero que les guste... **

**Bella-swan11**

**Like. **

**kiome17**

**Igualmente , que te vaya muy bien en el 7mo. Ciclo. **

**Arigato por seguir comentando. **

**vampiresca17**

**Romance entre Kasumi y Sasuke ?**

**Pues, Sakura lo permitirá ... **

**Arigato por los comentarios ^.^**

**Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendación ! ( natsumiharuno) twitter. **

**Cuidensen!**

**Sayonara !... ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Excepto los que yo cree)**

**Capitulo6**

**OTRA PARTE DE MI VIDA**

El tic tac del reloj asía eco entre las paredes de aquella habitación, no tenía mayor iluminación más que la de una lámpara situada sobre la cómoda ya que el anochecer había caído siguiendo el curso del día.

Una caja de madera se encontraba en la maleta que estaba a medio abrir sobre la cama, eso no asía que sea menos visible aquel abanico muy particular con sus colores blanco y rojo, pertenecientes al clan Uchiha como lo decía las letras grabadas en su portada.

Kasumi se encontraba mirando aquella caja con bastante nerviosismo , era realmente desesperante , la verdad seguía ahí , tenia que dar el siguiente paso , abrirla y descubrir que había mas allá , Uchiha pensó , después de todo eso era la otro parte de su vida que no conocía , aquella que se encontraba oculta , sin un solo detalle de imaginar como puedo ser , era incierto lo que esa pequeña caja guardaba .

Suspiro sonoramente , tenia que saber lo que contenía , había esperado durante horas pensando que quizás no era buena idea , hasta ahora al ser una Uchiha le había traído problemas pero esperar había causa que se sintiera asfixiada con cada minuto que pasaba en aquella habitación , estiro sus brazos ligeramente para acercar la maleta mas asía ella , una vez teniéndola cerca saco la caja por completo y la coloco entre sus piernas , miro nuevamente el abanico que estaba de portada , este llamaba mucho su atención por sus colores , dejo que aquello no la distrajera mas , coloco sus dos manos en cada extremo de tapa para finalmente abrirla.

Observo curiosamente su interior encontrándose con dos pergaminos , uno era de color verde y el otro era de color marrón ambos estaban atados con un listón rojo , siguió observando y se encontró con una bolsa pequeña la cual pesaba , puedo deducir que se trataba de dinero por el sonido que producía al agitarlo en el aire con su mano , dejando a un lado la pequeña bolsa observo que debajo de esta se encontraba una carta la cual saco cuidadosamente para no dañarla , ya que el papel estaba algo desgastado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe esa carta estaba dirigía para ella , y venia de parte de su madre , Nya Uchiha según decía la inscripción en la carta , sintió como los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado considerablemente por el asombro , llevo una mano a este para tratar de tranquilizarse , hipnal a...Exhala , Kasumi , se dijo a si misma , no tenia que perder el control , sus nervios estaban hacían que su cuerpo temblara levemente , hipnal a...Exhala , Kasumi nuevamente pensó , mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de corazón sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de la lagrimas , parpadeo un par de veces para que estas no salieran , quería leer la carta por completo sin que sus lagrimas la interrumpieran a cada momento , pasaron unos minutos hasta que logro calmarse un poco , con decisión la abrió del todo para leer su contenido.

**Flash Back**

Una pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una silla escribiendo a mitad de la noche sobre un escritorio , por las facciones de su rostro demostraban tristeza , un suspiro de cansancio se le escapo de su boca a la vez que dejaba el esfero de su mano junto al papel en el escritorio , se levanto de su asiento para mirarse nuevamente al espejo , ya lleva varias horas asiendo aquello , su reflejo mostraba a una chica entre 18 y 19 años , su cabello era largo hasta la cintura , su tono de piel blanca , asía resaltar sus ojos negros carbón al igual que su cabello , en donde si se ponía mayor atención mostraba unos cuantos reflejos morados en las puntas , su cuerpo se encontraba un poco abultado , eso era muy normal por la situación en la que se encontraba , su abdomen era el que resaltaba mas , con su apariencia redonda le daba un toque tierno , no era para menos ya que muy pronto se convertirá en madre.

Camino nuevamente así el escritorio para continuar con su escritura pero alguien entro a su habitación, llamando su atención.

?: Nya , como estas ?! - saludo un castaño de ojos miel

Nya: Miyato, en que momento llegaste?! - pregunto sorprendida

Miyato: Hace poco, como están? - pregunto refiriéndose a ella y su pancita, mientras se acercaba

Nya: Nos encontramos bien - dijo riendo mientras el rubio le acariciaba la pancita

Miyato: mm... Estas segura, que es lo correcto? - pregunto preocupado mientras dejaba de acariciarle la pancita, para mirarla a los ojos

Nya: N-No lo se - dijo entrecortado mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Miyato: Si no lo quieres, no lo aremos - decía mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

Nya: No, se que es lo mejor para ella - dijo acariciando su pancita mientras su lagrimas seguían saliendo

Miyato: Esta bien - suspiro - ¿Como la llamaremos? - pregunto, para cambiar de tema mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la pelinegra

Nya: Pues, me gusta Kasumi - respondió sonriendo al castaño

Miyato: Ha mi también - comento sonriendo - serás muy hermosa como mama - dijo refiriéndose a Nya mientras volvía a acariciar su pancita

Nya: Miyato... - susurro sonrojada

Miyato: mm?!...Que sucede?! - pregunto sorprendido por el sonrojeo de las mejillas de la pelinegra

Nya: Eh...pues... - tartamudeo a la vez que se sonrojaba más

Miyato: Tranquila soy tu esposo, no?! - comento, sonriendo - Vamos - decía mientras la tomo de mano para salir de habitación

Nya: Espera, ha donde vamos?! - pregunto sorprendida mientras caminaban saliendo ya de la casa

**Fin Flash Back **

_Hola, Kasumi _

_Bueno , Mi nombre es Nya Uchiha , ahora tengo 19 años , y estoy el 9no mes de embarazo, déjame decirte que te mueves mucho , raro dicen las doctoras pero a mi me gusta , quiero que comprendas mi decisión de enviarte con Yuri , ella es una persona de gran confianza para mi , espero que me puedas comprender , fue difícil tomar esta decisión pero así sucedió , te quiero mucho , no quería hacerlo pero tuve , ahí tantas cosas que debo decirte pero no se como , esta carta casi me a tomado una semana pensando , como dirigirme así ti . _

_Mi vida es tranquila y feliz , el clan es reconocido en muchas naciones , claro yo diría no es muy común ver a personas que cambian su color de ojos , no soy una Kunoichi , digamos que eso no se me da , pero quien si es ninja , es tu padre , el se va de misión en misión , diría que el nació para eso , aunque a veces las misiones son de rango muy alto y sale lastimado , se llama Miyato , es muy cariñoso , respetuoso , comprensivo entre otros cosas , el no pertenece al clan pero cuando esta con mi familia pareciera que lo fuera . El siempre esta a mi lado acompañándome al principio el no estuvo de acuerdo, en alejarte de nosotros pero le dije que era la correcto y finalmente acepto, para explicar el motivo, es por tu bien, eso puedo decir._

_Espero que Yuri te allá educado muy bien, se que así será, la conozco tanto, ha también espero que no le hallas dado muchos problemas, ella es una de mis mejores amiga y como lo dije antes es de confianza por eso te deje con ella. _

_Kasumi , mientras vayas creciendo debes comer saludable , sabes las fresas son muy ricas es una de mis frutas preferidas , también los dulces me encantan pero si te gustan como a mi , no comas en exceso , si , recuerda que eres una niña y tendrás que mantener tu ropa muy limpia , espero que hagas muchas amistades y si por ahí sale algún chico lindo que quiera conquistarte , hazte la difícil , eso les gusta , o si en otro caso te gusta algún chico , solo hazte su amiga y de ahí pues haber que pasa , si alguna vez necesitas un consejo , no dudes en pedírselo a alguien en quien confíes , como a maestros y amigos , si vas a la academia ninja esfuérzate mucho , no se mucho sobre un shinobi , pero viendo a Miyato tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti , se que serás una excelente Kunoichi no solo por tus dotes naturales sino porque eres mi hija y de Miyato. _

_No importa que no pueda estar contigo para ayudarte, se que podrás enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en tu camino, por que se que donde quiera que yo este, te cuidare, aunque me gustaría estar contigo cuando aprendas muchas cosas y enseñarte cosas nuevas. _

_Cuídate Mucho...Kasumi... _

Las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro salían con tanta fuerza que cerro los ojos pero era inútil , todo aquellas palabras escritas en esa carta , habían logrado que Kasumi se sienta devastada , cada letra le producía un dolor inimaginable , sentía como su corazón le oprimía y dolía , sus lagrimas caían sobre la carta una tras de otra sin cesar , su llanto se intensifico , llevo una mano a si boca para tratar de calmase , no quería que nadie la escuchara llorar de dolor , despertar a las personas de la posada con su llanto era lo que menos quería , apretó fuertemente los dientes para tratar de retener en algo el dolor que le producía haber leído todo aquello.

Kasumi: M-Madre...si...si...como bien...las fresas son mis favoritas...los dulces también...prometo que no comeré tanto...mantengo mi ropa muy limpia...aunque la ensucio mucho...he conocido a mucha gente pero amigos no es que tenga...bueno solo tengo...o no se si aun sea...que me guste alguien...eso no lo tengo muy claro...consejos si los he escuchado...p-pero...ahora no tengo en quien confiar...en la academia me esforcé mucho...prometo seguirla...i-igual que papá...cre-créeme...importa mucho si estuvieras...con-conmigo...m-me cuidare mucho..No-no te preocupes...

Aparto todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con sus manos y se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama , apretó lo almohada que se encontraba sobre su rosto con sus manos , ahí fue cuando , no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto , no pensaba mas que en llorar , dejar que sus lagrimas limpien todo el dolor que sentía , ella no era de esas personas que lloraba con frecuencia , se consideraba fuerte en ese aspecto pero nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que tenia ahora , ...desahogo... , eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento , desde que se había marchado de su ex-aldea no se había dado tiempo para desahogarse , ahora ese era el momento , el lugar tenia la escena mas acertada que fomentaba que su desahogo saliera , en una habitación totalmente obscura salvo por la lámpara que aun seguía encendida a la mitad de la noche y ...sola... simplemente dejo que aquel sentimiento la dominara , solo por esta vez , decía su mente...

Kasumi sabia muy bien como controlar los sentimientos y las emociones por eso sus senseis la consideraban muy capaz en cualquier labor que realizaba en la academia, ya que ella tenia los rasgos característicos de un ninja o en este caso de una Kunoichi, que pocas veces se veía.

**Flash Back**

En el barrio Uchiha se respiraba una tranquilidad envolvente , los miembros del clan conversaban despreocupadamente a los alrededores de las calles y otros en algunas tiendas del lugar , ya era mas de la medio noche pero esto no impedía para que los Uchiha pasaran bien la noche o mejor dicho la madrugada , entre todas estas personas que se encontraba en las calles de barrio Uchiha , sobresalían dos , un castaño de ojos miel llevando de la mano a una pelinegra embarazada , el castaño caminaba tranquilamente junto a ella , mientras saludaba a algunos miembros del clan , la pelinegra les sonreía correspondiendo los saludos , ella tenia un leve sonrojeo en su mejillas , el cual era producto de que el castaño la llevara tomada de la mano por el lugar.

Miyato: Nya, ocurre algo? - pregunto sin mirarla

Nya: No, nada - negó, sabia porque Miyato le asía esa preguntaba, ella no hacia otra cosa sino verlo curiosamente, no solo era por no saber asía donde iban sino que...para no ser miembro del clan, conocía todo el barrio como la palma de su mano, pensaba la pelinegra

Miyato: Sabes - dijo sacando a Nya de sus pensamientos - Después de terminar la misión, observe que hay una tienda de dulces - decía mientras la miraba de reojo - Tu hermano me dijo que desde que me fui, no asía otra cosa que mirar esa tienda

Nya: Que?! - grito enfadaba, mientras se ponía roja de furia tanto como de vergüenza - Mi hermano es un...

Miyato: Ya estamos aquí - decía mientras miraba el lugar - Nya?!

La pelinegra se había quedado muy hipnotizada por el lugar, no era eso, su embarazo le había hecho dar ganas de entrar por varias semanas pero no se atrevía, quizás por vergüenza de devorar todo el lugar, en si las galletas que tenia aquel lugar, sabían muy bien según los comentarios que había escuchado. Eso había provocado que todos los días se paseara por hay sin intención de entrar por fuera , pero por dentro quería , Miyato sonrió al ver a Nya en ese estado , tan inocente , como una niña pequeña que solo quería un dulce y nada mas , con ese pensamiento se acerco a comprar dos bolsas de galletas sabia que su pelinegra seguro se comería la primera en un instante y desde luego le pediría mas , así que para asegurar que se encontrara satisfecha compro otra , Nya se quedo mirando el lugar desde afuera mientras se perdió en su pensamientos por un momento a la vez que acariciaba su pancita.

**Flash Back (Nya U.)**

El 9no mes de embarazo lo había cumplido hace unos días , eso me asía sentir feliz y a la vez triste , sabia que el momento crucial se acercaba y eso me molestaba tanto pero así tenia que ser , tomar la decisión mas dura de mi vida no era nada agradable , Miyato se encontraba de misión y no regresaría hasta que pasaran algunos días , si que lo extrañaba , antes de haber partido a la misión me había dicho que no era seguro estar en el clan por el momento , después del ataque a Konoha por el Kyūbi , el cual había ocurrido hace un mes dejando a Konoha algo debilitada , por aquel ataque sugirió que me fuera por un tiempo hasta que tuviera a nuestra bebe , pero no podía separarme de mi familia y mucho menos de el , no era correcto , me negué a lo que Miyato me pedía así que sin mas acepto mi decisión , aun preocupado por la decisión que había tomado , le plantee una idea , la cual seria temporal , hasta que todos los problemas del clan y Konoha pasaran.

**Fin Flash Back (Nya U.)**

Nya volvió a la realidad cuando su atención fue llamada por dos personas se acercaban asía el lugar, miro a uno con bastante enojo.

?1: Las juntas del clan no son nada divertidas - comento aburrido

?2: Si, pero son importantes, mmm... Esa es tu hermana?! - pregunto a su amigo, observando a la pelinegra afuera de la tienda de dulces, cuyo rostro demostraba enojo.

?1: La misma y esta enojada - dijo con miedo

Nya: Eres un idiota! - grito así uno de ellos

?1: Porque?! - pregunto ofendido

Nya: Le dijiste a Miyato, sobre la tienda - respondió

?1: Tranquila, era solo para que después no estés triste - se defendió

Miyato salió de la tienda para encontrar con una escena muy particular, Nya estaba fulminando con la mirada a su pequeño hermano que apenas tenia 5 años y junto a este se encontraba su amigo de la misma edad con mucha calma.

?2: Buenas Noches, Miyato

Miyato: mm... Itachi, Buenas noches - saludo - Nya aquí están... - fue interrumpido por la propia Nya, quien lo tomo de mano para retirarse del lugar.

Nya: Vamos Miyato, Adiós Itachi, disculpa mi actitud, solo es por mi hermano - dijo algo apenada

Itachi: No ahí problema - respondió tranquilamente

Nya y Miyato siguieron su camino de vuelta a casa, dejando a los dos niños en el lugar.

?1: Vamos Itachi - dijo, volviendo a caminar

Itachi: No deberías hacer enojar a tu hermana - comento observando como Nya se alejaba de ellos con Miyato

?1: Es el embarazo, además cuando Sasuke este grande apuesto que discutirán - se defendido

Itachi: Hmp, Vamos Shizui

**Fin Flash Back **

Las horas habían pasado siguiendo el curso de la noche, el ambiente se había tornado frio de repente en el lugar que se situaba la posada, no era normal que esto sucediera en la época calurosa del año en que se encontraba, en sus alrededores reinaba un silencio inusual que pocas veces se daba, ya que al estar situada cerca del bosque era normal que se escuchara algún ruido que proviniera de este por parte los insectos.

Tras aquellas horas que habían transcurrido, Kasumi había dejado que tanto su llanto como sus lágrimas decrecieran, hasta el punto que se volvieron inaudible en la habitación, esto daba como resultado que el sueño la había vencido finalmente.

**Flash Back **

**(Nya U.)**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que disfrute mucho las galletas de Miyato que había comprado , las doctoras me dijeron que debería estar muy pendiente de los dolores de parto ya que en cualquier momento vendrían , ese momento seria tan duro no solo por el parto , sino por la despedida de mi pequeña , justo iba de salida , cuando sentí una contracción muy fuerte , me quede quieta en el portal de mi casa , para mi desgracia nadie se encontraba en ella , Miyato estaba en la Torre Hokage dejando unos informes , mire asía ambos lados de la calle y nadie , claro que esperaba , hoy se encontraban en reunión del clan , últimamente asía muchas , la segundo contracción fue peor y pegue un grito , eso dolió , escuche que alguien venia y mi sorpresa fue encontrar al amigo de mi hermano ...Itachi...

Itachi: Nya, te ayudo - me dijo preocupado

Nya: Itachi, anda por Miyato se encuentra en la Torre Hokage - le dije muy adolorida, mientras me sentaba cuidosamente en el suelo

Itachi: Tranquila

Nya: ah! - mire como realizo una especie de sello y un doble de el se fue - Que...Que haces aquí?...creí de deberías estar en la academia - dije para tratar de no pensar en el dolor

Itachi: Si, ya estuve - dijo sonriendo

En ese instante llego Miyato, me miraba muy preocupado pero parecía que me decía algo trate de tomar mucha atención a ello pero no entendía después mire como le decía algo a Itachi mientras este asentía, cerro los ojos por un instante ya que me sentía cansada, muy cansada, cuando los volvía abrir estaba en el hospital de Konoha.

No recuerdo cuantas horas habían pasado ni mucho menos el tiempo era muy incierto, pero lo que si supe fue que a mi lado se encontraba una pequeña bebe con cabello negro, se veía tan tranquila, no era para menos ya que se encontraba dormida, sonreí esa era mi Kasumi, mire asía mi alrededor y de pronto Miyato aprecio por la puerta de la habitación.

Miyato: Nya, te sientes bien? - pregunto

Nya: Si, Miyato, es hermosa - dije mientras la miraba

Miyato: Se parece mucho a ti - dijo mientras se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la frente - Nya, es hora - me dijo en un susurro

Nya: Lo se - dijo mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y mis las lagrimas salían

Miyato: Aun podemos... - lo interrumpí

Nya: No, es lo correcto - dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas y tomaba Kasumi entre mis brazos - Es por su bien - dije mientas acomodaba a mi pequeña con una manta de color rosa-pálido - Quien sabe?

Miyato: Las enfermeras que te atendieron - dijo suspirando - Ha ellas se les realizara un jutsu para que no recuerden nada - miro así la ventana - El Hokage lo decidió así

Nya: Esta bien - dije, sabia que contábamos con la ayuda del Hokage en todo, el tenia un gran aprecio por Miyato - Ha los demás, les diremos que ocurrieron complicaciones con el parto y el resultado no fue el que esperábamos - decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi bebe

Miyato: Nya, aquí esta la caja con todo - dijo mostrando la pequeña caja que había preparado para Kasumi junto con el

Nya: Miyato - dije mirándolo a los ojos - G-Gracias - agradecí mientras volvía a llorar

Miyato: ... - se acerco a mí sin decir nada - No, gracias a ti por darme una familia - dijo, para luego besar mis labios

Si la idea que había planteado temporalmente se había hecho real, deje que Miyato se llevara a Kasumi, asía donde se encontraba Yuri a las afueras de Konoha, sabia que ella cuidaría muy bien de mi hija, era la persona en que yo mas confiaba.

Alejar a mi pequeña bebe de mi, esa era la idea temporal, con el único fin que estuviera bien, libre de cualquier problema que podría haber entre el clan y Konoha, solo seria temporal, en caso que no fuera así, sabia que la había dejado en buenas manos, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón aceptaba que otra parte de mi vida se iría junto con ella.

**Fin Flash Back **

**(Nya U.)**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Bella-swan11**

**Kasumi : Sentir ese dolor de perder a alguien es tan fuerte , no se porque lo siento tan dentro de mi , sentir como si hubiera estado ahí , no dejare que esto me perturbe mas , solo por esta vez me deje llevar pero seguiré , se que soy fuerte como lo dijo mama , buscar mas respuesta eso are ….**

**Me pregunto ¿alguien se sentirá como yo? **

**vampiresca17**

**Romance… será interesante ver como reacciona Sasuke ante Kasumi… **

**He estado revisando sus fic son interesantes, como El príncipe y El pirata… O.o **

**Arigato por los comentarios ^.^**

**Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendación! ( natsumiharuno) twitter. **

**Konnichiwa!**

**Cuidensen!**

**Sayonara !... ^.^**

**Próximo Capitulo 7, Viajeros/Uchihas/Hoja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Excepto los que yo cree)**

**Capitulo7**

**VIAJEROS/UCHIHAS/HOJA**

El clima de la mañana se encontraba muy fresco por los alrededores de la posada, los rayos del sol se filtrar por las ventanas de aquel lugar dando el inicio de la mañana, uno de aquellos rayos daba en el rosto de una pelinegra de reflejos. morados que se encontraba sumida en su sueño pero este le duro poco ya que a causa de ese molesto rayo , la pelinegra abrió los ojos pesadamente al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama sin ánimos de hacerlo , al tocar el piso sintió que estaba frio pero eso no hizo que retrocediera su camino descalza asía el baño , al llegar fijo su mirada asía el reflejo que le daba el espejo , un solo pensamiento vino a su mente , se encontraba hecha un desastre , no era solo por su cabello que se encontraba alborotado , para especificar su rostro era el desastre , las ojeras se hacían presentes en este junto con sus ojos que se encontraban hinchados , sus mejillas estaban húmedas , se pregunto cuanto había llorado y por cuanto tiempo , no recordaba en que momento se había dormido .

Abrió la llave que se encontraba en el lavamanos y mojo su rostro para despertar , busco la pasta para cepillar sus dientes como lo hacia a diario , al terminar , volvió a mojar su rostro , para luego secarlo con la toalla que se encontraba colgada en la pared , miro nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo para encontrarse que en algo había mejorado , sus ojeras se veían menos visible , sus ojos se sentían menos hinchados que antes , y sus mejillas ahora se encontraban ligeramente húmedas por el agua .

Camino devuelta hacia la cama para acostarse nuevamente pero sintió como sus pies tropezaron, bajo la mirada así el piso sorprendiéndose al encontrar esparcidos por este

Los pergaminos, la bolsa de dinero y la carta de su madre, suspiro pesadamente mientras se agachaba asía aquellos objetos para recogerlos y guardarlos en donde pertenecían, miro hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda y pudo ver que eran las 7 am, sin nada que le prohibiese hacerlo se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, a la vez que estiraba sus brazos y piernas por esta, su mirada se enfoco hacia el techo, como si eso fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

Nunca mas llorare , decía su mente , no tenia porque haber perdido el control tanto de sus emociones como de sus sentimientos , que había pasado con ella , dejar salir ese desahogo la había dejado totalmente desorientada , necesitaba recuperarse para tratar de seguir , sabia cual era la única forma para hacerlo , no pensar , simple y sencillo , dejar todo en blanco , era necesario para ordenar sus ideas , no se iba a permitir buscar culpes e incluso odiar a todo quien hizo posible que estuviera en esa situación , no serviría de nada , para ella eso era perder el tiempo , decidió no pensar en nada mas por el momento ya que su dolor de cabeza comenzó a intensificarse , después de todo no le pasaría nada al mundo si dejara de pensar , con aquel ultimo pensamiento , sonrió y cerro los ojos , un par de minutos pasaron y sintió como a su alrededor se formaba un ambiente de calma , eso era buena señal ya que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido , pero como dicen todo lo bueno termina pronto.

Un sonido particular le hizo abrir los ojos, no podía entender como su apetito estaba ahí sin mas, eso era raro en ella, no se permitiría mas de eso, solo por esta vez se dejaría guiar por su cuerpo mas no por su mente, si comenzaba a pensar en todo de nuevo de seguro su dolor de cabeza aparecería, dejarse llevar no estaría mal, pensó.

Se levanto de cama sin mucho animo, cogiendo entre sus manos las zapatillas ninjas para ponérselas no iba a salir descalza por mas animo que no tuviera, tomo las llaves de la habitación para dirigirse asía la salida, dejo su ropa tal como estaba no sintió la necesidad de cambiarse ya que iba a seguir en la posada según sus planes.

Al llegar al comedor observo que prácticamente el lugar se encontraba vacio a excepción de un parde personas, supuso que el resto de las personas que se hospedaban en la posada estarían durmiendo, fue a pedir el desayuno asía donde lo servían, con charola en mano busco un lugar en donde sentarse y justo encontró una mesa con una silla, bien pensó, no quería que nadie se acerque a ella, ya que no tenia ánimos de charlar.

Una vez en su asiento, comenzó a comer para calmar su apetito había pedido unas galletas y un te, algo ligero era lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día. Después trataría de digerir todo lo que había descubierto, en eso instante su atención fue llamada al escuchar que unos hombres hablaban sobre la Aldea del Aire, sus sentido se pusieron atentos asía lo que hablaban aquellos viajeros.

Viajero 1: Si, sabes lo que paso en la Aldea del Aire

Viajero 2: No! Que ocurrió? - pregunto curioso

Viajero 1: Escuche que hace un día, hubo un incidente con la hija del Jefe de la Aldea y una muchacha

Viajero 2: mm...Si conozco al Jefe de la Aldea y a su hija, esa pequeña es una malcriada - agrego

Viajero 1: Bueno...Bueno...Déjame contarte...Entonces la hija del jefe fue gravemente herida por una muchacha, dicen los rumores los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron rojos - dijo susurrando

Viajero 2: No...No me digas que ese chica puede ser descendiente del clan... - comento sorprendido

Viajero 1: Shuuuuu... No digas eso - callo a su compañero

Viajero 2: Por que? - pregunto

Viajero 1: El Jefe de la Aldea del Aire esta buscando a la muchacha que hirió a su hija de pueblo en pueblo o si es posible de aldea en aldea - respondió

Viajero 2: Para que quiere a la muchacha?

Viajero 1: Me imagino que para castigarla por lo que le hizo a su hija y además hay recompensa

Kasumi no podía creer lo que oía la estaban persiguiendo como si fuera una criminal, eso no tenia sentido, la batalla con Nanir no era para tanto o ¿si? , para ser sincera se había olvidado de ese tema ya que lo había dejado en segundo plano sin darle mayor importancia pero al parecer ahora habría que ponerlo en un primer plano, sus planes de quedar en la posada no serian posibles, ahora tenía que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

Viajero 2: Ha ya entiendo, pobre muchacha pero porque no puedo decir de que clan es?

Viajero 1: Por que Jefe de la Aldea Prohibió mencionar de que clan es la muchacha a cualquiera que lo diga le espera un castigo severo

Viajero 2: Entiendo, pero porque hizo eso? - pregunto nuevamente

Viajero 1: Según el, le da una "mala imagen" a los viajeros sobre su aldea

Viajero 2: Como le sucedido a la Hoja? - pregunto

Viajero 1: Si eso es - afirmo tomando su desayuno

Como le sucedido a la Hoja?... Repitió Kasumi en su asiento, trato de analizar a que se refería, finalmente llego a la rápida conclusión que se trataba de masacre del clan Uchiha.

Viajero 2: Pero todos sabemos que... - fue interrumpido por la mesera

Mesera: Señor aquí esta la cuenta - dijo sonriendo a los viajeros

Kasumi se quedo pensativa, Todos sabían que?... que trata de decir aquel viajero, miro asía donde estaba sentado y puedo ver que se dirigía asía la salida con su compañero.

Viajero 2: Eso, no se...pero las cosas no salieron nada bien para el clan

Viajero 1: Si...hermano mira es tarde, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino - decía mientras miraba su reloj

Viajero 2: Tienes razón, vamos

Los hombres pagaron todo y se marcharon, Kasumi al oír todo esto quedo realmente con más dudas que antes, ahora el Jefe la buscaba hasta el punto de ofrecer recompensa por su captura.

Mejor será no decir a nadie que soy una uchiha , es un problema , será mejor así no quiere que me encuentren fácilmente , pensó , el Jefe de la Aldea sabia que era una Uchiha que pretendía con buscarla cuando el mismo la había dejado ir , ya se le asía raro que eso ninjas del aire la persiguieran cuando se fue.

Dejo a medias el desayuno y subió rápidamente asía su habitación para marcharse solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran si ella seguía ahí , no quería imaginar que serian capaz de hacerle si la atrapaban , una vez llegando a su habitación , arreglo su atuendo sacándose la blusa de mangas largas para ponerse una sin mangas de color negro , con lo que respetaba a su short , se coloco una falta por encima de este de color lila , la cual tenia abertura a ambos extremos dejando ver su short negro , esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas , asiendo una combinación con sus zapatillas ninjas de color negro , puso la caja en su maleta , se la coloco en la espalda y salió de su habitación , para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el Posadero para entregarle las llaves y pagar por el hospedaje y la comida , en su apuro de llegar choco con alguien.

Sirvienta: Auch!...Muchacha, A donde vas con tanta prisa? - pregunto sorprendida

Kasumi: Lo siento debo irme... - se disculpo, mientras seguía su camino asía la salida, ya que por ese lugar se encontraba el Posadero

Sirvienta: Espera un momento... - dijo mientras cogió a Kasumi del brazo

Kasumi: Que sucede?!...dígame, tengo que irme! - decía molesta mientras trataba se soltarse de su agarre

Sirvienta: Esta bien - dijo soltándola - Solo, te quería dar esto

Kasumi: Que es? - pregunto curiosa

Sirvienta: Toma no es nada malo

Kasumi: Lo lamento no puedo aceptarlo

Sirvienta puso una funda de color negra en la manos de Kasumi y se fue sin decir nada mas, Kasumi quedo confundida, no podía perder tiempo así que guardo la funda en su maleta, mientras retomaba su camino.

Kasumi caminaba por un sendero en donde las copas de los arboles hacían sombra por el intenso sol, sentía un gran calor no sabia durante cuando tiempo estuvo caminando se encontraba un poco perdida, pero como podía ser si ella era una ninja, perderse era ridículo, pensó, sigo su marcha, entre la sombras de los arboles sintiendo la frescura que ofrecían, recordó nuevamente lo que dijo aquel viajero... Todos sabían que ?... Cual era ese misterio que era conocido por todos a excepción por ella , no podría ir y pregunta a cualquiera que pasara si sabia algo de los Uchihas , podrían sospechar y no quería hacerle el trabajo fácil a Jefe del Aire para que la encuentre , además ella al ser una Uchiha no sabia nada excepción que fueron masacrados y eso información se la había dado Yuri pero era muy poco , miro asía el cielo y vio que el sol ya se ocultaba , pronto anochecería y aun no encontraba ninguna aldea o pueblo , así que tomo la decisión de subir a la rama de un árbol para pasar la noche , era un lugar seguro en donde nadie se percataría de su presencia ya que era perseguía .

Kasumi: mmm...tengo hambre pero no hay comida llevo varios días caminando y no encuentro ni una posada como no me di tiempo de comprar provisiones en la posada - su estomago hizo ruido - Aaaaah! Tengo hambreeee... - dijo a si mismo con un puchero

Kasumi comenzó a revisar su maleta y observo la funda que le entrego la sirvienta antes de irse, la abrió con cuidado, y de inmediato en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, no solo porque ahí estaba su ropa, muy limpia y planchada, además de esta la causa de su mayor sonrisa era provocada por, dos fundas de pan sellada, latas de sopa instantánea y jugos envasados.

Al sacar una de las fundas de pan se percato que había una nota

_Muchacha espero que te guste la comida, note que no te quedarías mucho tiempo, pensé que no tendrá tiempo para comprar provisiones, no me debes ningún favor. _

_Adiós muchacha cuídate._

Kasumi: Gracias por las provisiones - sonrió mientras comenzó a abrir una de las fundas de pan para calmar su hambre y desde luego necesitaba líquidos ya se que sentía un poco deshidratada por el sol, tomo uno de los envases de jugo para calmar su sed, seria todo hasta mas tarde ya que debía ahorrar provisiones hasta el próximo pueblo o aldea.

De pronto su atención fue llamada por un sonido particular como si estuviera cayendo agua , de inmediato bajo del árbol para buscar de donde provenía , su asombro era indescriptible era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso , como en una especie de valle se encontraba una cascada dando el inicio de un rio , sonrió nunca pensó encontrarse con algo asía seria un perfecto lugar para acampar que el anterior , claro que antes de eso rodearía el lugar para asegurar de que nadie estuviera cerca , después de rodear la zona dedujo que era segura ya que se encontraba prácticamente oculta por el gran bosque que la rodeaba y en conclusión nadie podría estar cerca ,

Al mirar el agua que caía de la cascada una sola idea cruzo por su mente, era algo que necesitaba, un baño, ya que en aquel día había hecho calor mas que en ningún otro día y gracias al calor que hizo durante el día estaba completamente sudada y eso no le agradaba para nada, solo de pensar en lo cálida que podía estar el agua por el sol que hizo en la tarde asía imaginar a Kasumi lo reconfortante que seria. Sin más preámbulos volvió aquella idea en realidad.

Luego de su reconfortante baño preparo una fogata para calentarse por el frio que podía hacer en la noche , busco una lata de fideos instantáneos en su maleta para cenar seria lo mas indicado ya que el agua no era escasa , después de comer sus fideos miro así su alrededor , las estrellas iluminaban el cielo haciendo mas hermoso aquel lugar , el agua que caía con fuerza desde la cascada tenia un tono azulado dando vida a cualquier lugar por mas obscuro que fuera , los arboles se mecían por pequeñas brisas que pasaban , en donde las hojas seguían un pequeño bailar , sonrió era muy agradable estar ahí , su mirada se enfoco en llamas que desprendía la fogata , sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir , recordando el inicio de su verdad.

Flash Back

Madre de Kasumi: Te contare...pero si no te dije nada , fue para protegerte ... - suspiro para tratar de calmarse , tendría que buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle , siempre pensó en aquel momento , sabia que ese día llegaría , pero nunca pensó que fuera en aquellas circunstancias , coloco sus manos en su rostro para secar sus lagrimas y comenzó.

Yo tenia una amiga que se llamaba Nya ella pertenecía al Clan Uchiha , fue considerado como uno de los clanes más poderosos perteneciente a la Aldea de la Hoja...pero hace un parde años le sucedió algo terrible a ese clan...

Kasumi: Que les ocurrió? - pregunto curiosa

Madre de Kasumi: Ellos fueron asesinados... - dijo tristemente

Fin Flash Back

Kasumi miro disimuladamente su maleta y busco la caja Uchiha nuevamente desde el ultima día que estuvo en la posada no la había vuelto abrir, quizás en aquellos pergaminos que tenia podía aclarar todas las dudas que tenia en torno al clan Uchiha, el primer pergamino que saco fue de color verde, con sus manos desato el listón rojo que lo rodeaba para poder leer su contenido.

_Clan Uchiha_

_El Sabio de los Seis Caminos predicó el camino ninja y trato de traer la paz al mundo. Cuando el sabio estaba en su lecho de muerte tuvo que elegir a un sucesor, encomendó la tarea a uno de sus dos hijos. El hermano mayor nació con los ojos del sabio, la fuerza del chakra y la energía espiritual, creyendo que la fuerza era el único medio para traer la paz. Mientras que el menor nació con el cuerpo del sabio, la fuerza del corazón y la energía física, dándose cuenta de que el amor era la clave para conseguir la paz. _

_El sabio creyó que en lugar del hermano mayor que solo buscaba el poder, el hermano menor que buscaba el amor era más apropiado para sucederle, y así lo eligió. El hermano mayor no acepto la decisión y abrumado por el odio, sembró el disentimiento contra su hermano menor._

_A pesar de que el tiempo pasó y la línea de sangre se desvaneció, los descendientes de ambos continuaron luchando entre sí. _

_Los descendientes del hermano mayor llegaron a ser llamados los "Uchiha" que poseían la maldición del odio, mientras que los del hermano menor fueron llamados "Senju" que poseían la voluntad de fuego._

Kasumi: Maldición del Odio?!...mm...entonces eso puede ser lo que causa los fuertes sentimientos en el corazón de los Uchihas - definió en si, para buscar algo lógico a lo que ella sentía

Pero la pregunta era ¿la causa del odio? pensó varios minutos antes de seguir leyendo , recordó la vez que leyó la carta de su madre y sintió como se oprimía su corazón , algo apareció en sus sentimientos lo podía describir como un pequeño deseo de odiar a causa de su perdida , en conclusión el amor trae odio , si pierdes a esa persona por la cual guardas sentimientos muy fuerte seria lógico que eso te devaste pero al ser un Uchiha no solo lograrías eso sino a su vez comenzaras a odiar ¿el porque?...Se fue...Sucedió...Ocurrió... , pero eso no venia con ella , sabia como contralo aquello , como dijo antes era una perdida de tiempo.

_Antes de la fundación de las aldeas, en una época de guerra entre clanes ninja que quiere obtener aumentar su territorio y eran contratados cual mercenarios, dos clanes sobresalieron entre todos, los Senju y los Uchiha. Uno de los principales fundadores del clan fue Madara Uchiha, quien tomó el liderazgo llevando al clan a innumerables victorias._

_La lucha y la rivalidad entre los Senju y los Uchiha aumentó y las batallas eran constantes, Madara era el único que podía enfrentarse al poderoso Hashirama Senju y finalmente ante el desgaste de ambos bandos, se firmó la paz. Ambos clanes fundaron en el País del Fuego una aldea oculta, Konoha, con el liderazgo consensuado de Hashirama, al que se le dio el título de Hokage._

_Madara abandonó la aldea entonces para volver posteriormente y desafiarla, tras la épica batalla con Hashirama en el Valle del Fin, el poderoso Uchiha fue derrotado En Konoha el sucesor de Hashirama, su hermano menor y segundo hokage Tobirama Senju como muestra de confianza le dio el poder policial al clan Uchiha._

Tenia mas dudas que antes pero por lo menos ya conocía el inicio de los Uchihas en cierta parte, era raro ese extraño conflicto entre los Senjus y Uchihas pero eso no era de su interés por el momento, era hora de tomar una decisión, ase tiempo que no lo asía, la ultima vez que pensó en hacerlo se había dicho que no había ninguna, pero en esta ocasión, si la había.

Kasumi: Konoha... Me pregunto como será?! - sonrió mirando así el cielo estrellado - Provisiones y Un mapa serán suficientes - dijo recostándose en su bolsa de dormir, dejando el pergamino en su maleta - Sera un largo viaje - agrego finalmente consumiéndose en su sueño

**Comentarios de la autora: **

**-.-"... sumimasen**

**Eeeh! Mejor tarde que nunca, la verdad es que he estado ocupada con class del 7mo, y por alguna razón todos mis teacher se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar tareas, en fin. Espero que les guste. ^.^**

**misaki uchiha uzumaki**

**Si, todo lo que escribí de Nya fue muy emocionante. ^.^**

**kiome17**

**Aja, será mejor así. ^.^**

**Bella-swan11 **

**Naruto será la primera persona con la cual se encontrara... ^.^**

**Arigato por los comentarios ^.^**

**Comentarios, Sugerencias, Recomendación! ( natsumiharuno) twitter. **

**Konnichiwa!**

**Cuidensen!**

**Sayonara !... ^.^**

**Próximo capitulo "SHARINGAN"**

**Kasumi próxima en llegar a su aldea natal...**


End file.
